


Mundos Enlazados - La historia de mis antepasados

by Ally_SnapeQuinn



Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_SnapeQuinn/pseuds/Ally_SnapeQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola, mi nombre es Jack Napier Potter y he venido aquí a contar la historia de las aventuras, amores, sonrisas y lagrimas de mis abuelos y sus amigos, yo como tercera generación quiero decir con orgullo que soy miembro de esta gran familia que se formo a través de estas aventuras... vengan, les invito a que lean esta magnífica historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mundos Enlazados - La historia de mis antepasados

Arco: Batman - Harry Potter

Capitulo 1: Lo que no debió suceder.

27 de octubre 2011 - Himalaya.  
Batman se encontraba de pie frente a Ra's al Ghul, ver a aquel hombre que le conocía tan bien junto a esos dos payasos desquiciados y que se yacían desmayados en el piso, solo pudo tener dos horribles pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, el primero que Joker quería algo del demonio y lo segundo, que aquello iba a terminar bastante mal.   
El hombre murciélago se acerco a Ra's, quien mantenía su pose de tranquilidad a pesar de sus siglos de existencia - Que hacen ellos aquí? - le pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz.

\- También me alegro de verte, detective - respondió irónicamente el mayor antes de retomar la palabra - Joker vino hasta aquí con su novia Harley Quinn por ciertos negocios, los cuales al parecer se cancelaron abruptamente - dijo caminando alrededor de Batman y a su vez de ambos payasos hasta detenerse detrás del murciélago

\- Es mejor que te los lleves de aquí, Bruce - le dijo antes de emprender su marcha hacia la salida de la habitación en la cual se encontraban.

\- Que es lo que han encontrado? - pregunto monótonamente aun sabiendo a su vez que algo malo estaría a punto de llegar a sus oídos.

\- Lázaro - dijo con simpleza saliendo de la habitación dejando atónito al murciélago quien se volteo a mirar ambos arlequines con total sorpresa.

\- Que estaban haciendo en ese lugar? - se pregunto el murciélago levantando los cuerpos de la joven Arlequín y del príncipe del crimen, sacándolos rápidamente de ese lugar hacia el bati-avion, el cual estaba en medio de la nieve, los dejo sentados detrás de la cabina de mando y momentos después emprendió vuelo hacia Gotham, pasaron un par horas cuando Joker recobro la conciencia y miro a su alrededor algo desorientado, encontró a Harley a su lado aun desmayada y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica con la intención de despertarla.

\- Harley, vamos Harley, despierta - dijo mientas la movía.

\- Eh?... que sucede?... dónde estamos? - pregunto a los pocos minutos mientras se colocaba una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando calmar un poco aquel malestar.

\- Estamos sobre un avión, pero... más pequeño - dijo mirando por la ventana el payaso.  
La rubia miro a través de la ventanilla que estaba viendo el Joker y recordó levemente lo que estaban haciendo. 

\- Pastelito, este no será un avión de Ra's al Ghul? - pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

\- No lo se... pero recuerdo una especie de pozo... espera un minuto, deja recordar el nombre - dijo intentando recordar el nombre de aquel pozo que habían visto en aquel lugar.

\- Es el pozo de lázaro, cariño - dijo mirando al Joker que sonrió al comenzar a recordar.

Flash Back

POV Joker.

Estoy realmente aburrido al no poder salir de esta habitación en la que nos dejo el viejo de Ra's al Ghul, se que conoce muy bien al murciélago y por eso quise venir para saber cómo matarlo o por lo menos intentarlo.   
Harley está tanto o más aburrida que yo, estar encerrado en esta habitación es lo mismo que estar en Arkham, así que me encantaría algo de diversión!

Fin POV Joker.

\- Salir a excursionar? - pregunto Harley luego de escuchar la propuesta de su novio.

\- Si!, vamos a ver que hay en este lugar - dijo con una enorme sonrisa motivando de inmediato a la rubia.

\- Esta bien, Vamos! -dijo la arlequin con alegría.

POV Harley

Hemos estado incursionando este lugar durante largos minutos, habían muchas habitaciones normales por lo que nos estamos comenzando a aburrir, mi payasito vio algo que le llamo la atención y comenzamos a caminar al final de ese pasillo, nos encontramos con dos guardias que redujimos de inmediato, al que tenia bajo mi poder, Joker le pregunto - Que este lugar? 

\- No te lo diré - dijo el hombre con seriedad.

\- Harley - me dijo mi pastelito y lo entendí como señal para tirar aun mas del brazo que le tenía inmovilizado.

\- Que es este lugar? - volvió a preguntar mi amado pasando con suavidad una navaja por el rostro del hombre.

\- S-son las aguas del pozo de lázaro, señor - wow, contesto con mucha rapidez y con un miedo increíble... aaww me encanta esto.

\- Para que funcionan? - pregunte bastante curiosa

\- Inmortalidad - dijo con simpleza una voz que vino detrás de nosotros, después de eso no supe nada mas, todo se volvió totalmente oscuro. 

Fin Flash Back

\- Inmortalidad... el pozo de lázaro te concede la inmortalidad - dijo con una sonrisa maligna el payaso antes de volver a decir - pero porque estamos aquí? - pregunta mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose con la compuerta que da hasta el piloto.

\- Quizás nos quieran asesi... Hey!, que demonios crees que haces!? - pregunto la rubia al ver a su novio inclinarse hacia la compuerta

\- Averiguo quien está aquí - dijo a la vez que abría la pequeña puerta y encontrándose con Batman piloteando. 

\- Batman - dijeron al unisonó y mirándose entre sí.

\- Ra's ha llamado a Batman? - pregunto Harley con sorpresa. 

\- No lo se... pero si se, que nosotros regresaremos hasta esa fuente - dijo inclinándose con navaja en mano hacia Batman.

Harley estaba por detenerlo al saber lo peligroso que podría ser si caian en un lugar desierto o morir estrellados en el océano, pero fue demasiado tarde, Joker comenzó a luchar contra el murciélago dentro de la cabina de mando, provocando que durante la lucha la navaja del Joker que había lanzado hacia el rostro del hombre murciélago se enterrara en la cabina principal, siguieron golpeándose entre sí e ignorantes de lo que sucedía, Harley al verlos intento tomar el control del avión que comenzó a desequilibrarse en pleno vuelo, los tres chocaron entre sí quedando inconscientes en el piso tras una gran turbulencia, el bati-avión comenzó a caer hacia un lugar desconocido para ellos, con gente que jamás esperaron encontrarse, el avión cayó cerca de un lago ocasionando un gran estruendo y atrayendo la atención de todos aquellos que estaban en el lugar.


	2. Arco: Batman - Harry Potter - Capitulo 2: Los visitantes.

Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar observaron con gran impresión lo que había sucedido momentos antes, el trió de oro que se encontraba a pocos metros del accidente fue de inmediato a verificar si los ocupantes del avión se encontraban con vida, al paso de lo minutos muchos alumnos y profesores se acercaron a ver lo sucedido, mientras que el trío sacaba con rapidez partes del avión que estorbaban el paso hacia los tres visitantes.   
Cuando por fin pudieron sacar a Batman y a los dos arlequines de entre los escombros, pudieron escuchar la voz de su director junto a su profesor de pociones abriéndose paso hacia ellos al tiempo que comenzaron a auxiliar al Joker, Harley y a Batman que yacían inconscientes.   
Los tres se encontraban muy mal heridos, Joker sangraba de un lado de la cabeza y tenía el brazo izquierdo roto, a Batman su máscara le cubrió los daños en su cabeza pero aun así tenía un corte a un costado de su cuerpo producto de un vidrio, en cuanto a Harley, fue salvada de la mayoría de los daños gracias a ambos hombres que cayeron sobre ella, por lo que solo tenía cortes superficiales y el hombro derecho dislocado.  
Albus miro a los tres visitantes antes de guiar su mirada hacia Severus que había carraspeado para atraer su atención - Como pudo pasar esto, Albus?  
\- No lo sé Severus, pero puede que esto llegue a ser interesante - respondió el director antes de acercarse a la castaña que curaba la cabeza del príncipe del crimen - Jóvenes, es mejor que llevemos a estas tres personas a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey los atienda - dijo el anciano sacando su varita y haciéndolos levitar. Inmediatamente salió del lugar junto a los tres leones mientras que Severus despejaba el lugar con la amenaza de una baja de puntos a cada casa.  
\- Profesor Dumbledore, como es que tres muggles llegaron hasta aquí y en este estado? - pregunto la castaña con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.  
\- No lo sé señorita Granger, pero lograron mostrarnos lo débil que estaba nuestra seguridad - dijo Albus intentando no traer un pensamiento con peores consecuencias.  
En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería madame Pomfrey observo con preocupación las heridas de los tres individuos, el profesor Dumbledore los dejo recostados sobre las camillas a lo que la enfermera comenzó a curar las heridas superficiales de la rubia antes voltearse hacia el anciano y decir - Director, a aquel hombre se le tiene que quitar la máscara.  
Albus asintió antes de acercarse a Batman e intentar quitarle la máscara, pero no pudo, debido a que en el intento de quitarle la máscara le dio una descarga eléctrica que corrió a través su cuerpo - Es imposible quitársela, dan descargas eléctricas.  
\- Que? - pregunto con extrañez el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo que tenía su vista fija en la rubia antes de girarse hacia Ron y decirle.  
\- No sabría como explicártelo Ron... pero, porque no lo intentas? así lo sabrás - dijo el pelinegro mirando al menor de los Weasley.  
En cuanto el pelirrojo lo intento, se giro de inmediato mirando contraído a sus mejores amigos que le miraban divertidos.  
Luego de unos instantes se escucho un gemido lastimero, se acercaron al hombre murciélago que comenzaba a despertar.  
El director se coloco al lado izquierdo de Batman y le pregunto - Como te sientes...? - pregunto Albus con algo de duda al no saber cómo dirigirse a aquel hombre extraño.  
\- A decir verdad me siento bastante mareado... pero más importante, donde estoy? - pregunto Bruce aun algo desorientado.  
\- Puede que sea difícil pero... estas en Hogwarts... una escuela de magia - dijo con seriedad y en forma de susurro lo último.  
\- Escuela de Magia, eh?... ahh, porque siento que ya nada me sorprende - dijo mientras pensaba en la serie de cosas que ha tenido que experimentar desde antes de haber comenzar a utilizar la capa, giro su cabeza desde Dumbledore que le sonrió algo divertido hasta encontrarse con sus dos pesadillas, Joker y Harley se encontraban inconscientes a unos cuantos metros de el - Joker y Harley, siguen vivos? - pregunto sin emoción en su voz.  
\- Si, ambos lo están, pero al escucharte se siente que al parecer ninguno de los dos son de tu agrado - dijo el ojiverde mirando al murciélago.  
\- No, no lo son.. somos enemigos mortales, Joker es paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico al igual que Harley, ellos dos tienen un expediente bastante grande de asesinatos y ataques a la comunidad, son dos psicópatas desquiciados - dijo en un intento de levantarse lo cual fue impedido por el director.   
\- Asesinos? - preguntaron los tres leones a la vez mirando de reojo al director que les sonrió con tranquilidad.  
\- Si, un Asesino bastante desquiciado, pero ante todos los años que le conozco se no será capaz de poner una mano encima a quienes le han ayudado... excepto si alguna vez le traicionan - dijo Batman sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes y además con un nuevo intento de levantarse.   
\- Tranquilo, no te puedes mover aun... es mas no creo que puedas salir de aquí - dijo el anciano director con algo de intranquilidad ante la posible reacción del hombre.  
\- Que?... porque?... mi deber es llevarlos nuevamente hasta Arkham o es que acaso me dejaran aquí por alguna otra razón - cuestiono Bruce con frialdad.  
\- No es nada de eso, es solo... es solo que tu avión quedo destrozado por el impacto - dijo la castaña adelantándose a su director y a su vez haciéndole recordar a Batman la pelea que tuvo con Joker y como ambos se estrellaron contra Harley quedando inconscientes - Que es lo que hare ahora? - se pregunto cerrando los ojos con algo de preocupación.


	3. Arco: Batman - Harry Potter Capitulo 3: Un payaso, un murciélago y un Arlequín.

** Arco: Batman - Harry Potter **

  
** Capitulo 3: Un payaso, un murciélago y un Arlequín. **

 

Batman miraba a Albus con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba atrapado en una escuela de magia con dos psicópatas muy peligrosos. Miro al trio de oro que lo miraban atentamente, se veian decididos a ayudarle, cosa que no aceptaría, observo nuevamente a las camillas que albergaban al Joker y a Harley, con un gran suspiro dijo.

  
\- No puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, tengo que llevarlos hasta Arkham.

  
\- Lo entiendo, pero créeme no podrás hacer mucho estando herido y con tu avión hecho prácticamente trizas. Creo que al menos estarás con nosotros durante un tiempo.

\- Que!? - pregunto Bruce con exaltación.

\- Profesor Dumbledore! este chico necesita descanso, no que lo torture con las cosas que le ha pasado - dijo la señora Pomfrey con el seño fruncido mientras curaba al Joker.

\- Lo siento, Poppy, no fue mi intención - se disculpó Albus un poco avergonzado.

\- Esta cicatriz en el rostro de este muchacho es antigua… sabes como se la hizo? - pregunto Poppy al hombre murciélago mientras terminaba curar la cabeza del Joker.

\- Su padre se la hizo - respondió de inmediato el hombre de la máscara mirando hacia el techo.

\- Qu..? - preguntaron todos los presentes con sorpresa ante la declaración del hombre murciélago.

\- El… hizo del Joker… lo que es ahora - respondió con dificultad una voz femenina que acababa de despertar.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto la castaña acercándose un poco a la rubia que sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua que Hermione le había ofrecido y a su vez quitándole importancia a los cortes que tenía.

\- Si, estoy bien, un poco molida pero bien… - dijo Harley mirando a Hermione antes de posar su vista en Batman.

\- Que sucede, Murciélago?... Sintiéndote atrapado? - pregunto Quinn con voz burlesca.

\- Pues no soy el único que estará atrapado en este lugar, Quinzel. - respondió Bruce con sequedad.

\- Bueno, esto no habría pasado si ustedes no hubiesen estado peleando mientras estabas piloteando tu avión! - dijo la rubia recomponiendose mostrando un tono claramente molesto sin mostrar atibismo alguno de querer levantarse de la camilla en la que se encontraba.

\- No molestes - contestó Batman con cansancio.

\- Cómo te sientes? - preguntó con amabilidad el director de la escuela.

\- Cansada y con los músculos hechos trizas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia mirando al anciano que asentía con una pequeña sonreía.

\- Ya veo… entonces, cuáles son sus nombres? - preguntó Albus con curiosidad la cual contagió a los tres jóvenes presentes y madame Pomfrey.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, pero todos me conocen como Harley Quinn, la arlequín del Joker, el cual es el payaso que está allí inconsciente, su nombre no tengo permitido decirlo pero si algún día ganan su confianza pues entonces el mismo lo dirá… en cuanto a ese hombre de allí el nombre por como lo conocemos es Batman, el caballero nocturno de Gotham City.

\- Pues es un gusto el conocerla señorita Quinn, pesar de las circunstancias, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, ella es Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela y ellos son tres de mis alumnos, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, fueron ellos los que sacaron de los escombros.

\- El avión quedo hecho polvo, eh? - Muchas gracias, chicos, nos salvaron - sonrio la rubia antes de darse cuenta de una cosa que había pasado de alto - Estamos en una escuela!? - pregunto exaltada la ex psiquiatra de Arkham.

\- Si, querida, me temo que asi es - dijo Albus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Rayos, que desastre… disculpe lo que ha sucedido, señor Dumbledore - se disculpó Harley mirando de reojo al murciélago que murmuraba cosas inatendibles.

\- No te preocupes por ello - contesto Albus con una sonrisa - Es extraño, según Batman ella es una psicópata, pero no lo parece - pensó mientras miraba a la rubia mover los labios, abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa y sonreir mientras suspiraba - Sucede algo, señorita Quinn? - pregunto algo extrañado el anciano director.

\- Batsy estaba murmurando cosas, pero lo que pude entender al leer el movimiento de sus labios fue lo siguiente "Que sucederá con Gotham si no regreso pronto, los criminales y la mafia se tomaran la ciudad nuevamente. Estoy atrapado aquí con estos dos dementes en una escuela mágica" - dijo la rubia sonriendo levemente ante la mirada de sorpresa del director y de los tres leones.

\- V-Vaya, eso fue malditamente impresionante - dijo el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

\- Gracias - dijo Harley con orgullo de su proeza.

\- Pero por lo visto no te impresiona mucho - comento el azabache mirando a Harley que sonreía.

\- Pues en realidad no, en Gotham he sido testigo de muchas cosas extrañas, por lo que estar aquí y saber que es una escuela de magia no me impresiona mucho - dijo la rubia quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Cosas extrañas? - pregunto con algo de inseguridad la castaña.

\- Muchos… muchos de los que nos hemos criado en Gotham lo hemos vivido, he sido testigo y partícipe de aquello. Hace 12 años me convertí en lo que soy ahora, un psicópata que puede volver demente a cualquiera, lo hice con mi querida Harl y con mi buen amigo Dos caras, dentro de esa ciudad que Batman resguarda albergan los psicópatas y criminales mas peligrosos de norteamérica. Aquellos que tienen un poco de poder se han estado volviendo completamente locos! - grito lo ultimo con euforia el payaso que acababa de despertar haciendo sobresaltar a los magos.

\- Joker! - regaño la rubia levantando un poco la cabeza para poder continuar - Ellos nos han salvado y tú los asustas, en que rayos piensas? - pregunto su arlequín con el seño levemente fruncido.

\- Hahahaha lo siento, fui muy efusivo con mis palabras - dijo el peli verde entre risas, las cuales hicieron que los tres jóvenes tuviesen escalofríos, ignorando a su vez las palabras de Batman "No tiene nada en ese lugar".

\- Si, si lo que digas - dijo con diversión la arlequín.

Joker se sentó con dificultad para observar a todos los desconocidos que estaban delante de el.

\- Estas palabras no las volveré a repetir por que no es mi estilo jejeje pero de igual manera lo hare. Les agradezco que nos hayan salvado a Harley y a mi, Batsy no me importa mucho pero aun asi les agradesco por el también ya que no seria divertido asesinar y hacer caos por toda la ciudad si el no esta - dijo con una mirada que albergaba dos emociones muy explicitas, oscuridad y diversión, cosa que sorprendió a Albus que se acerco a el para preguntarle.

\- A-asesinas por diversión?

\- Por supuesto! Ve esto? - pregunto el hombre mostrando su cicatriz en forma de sonrisa - es mi marca personal, cada una de mis victimas la porta, no importa cual es su edad, sexo o status - dijo antes de comenzar a reir con euforia.

\- Y es por eso que estas demente, payaso - dijo con seriedad el murciélago.

\- Jamas has sido divertido, Batsy. Te volviste mas irritante después que asesine a tu segundo Robin… Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, Murcielago, no asesinare a nadie de este lugar puesto que nos han salvado y sabes muy bien que soy un hombre de palabra - dijo el payaso de la gran sonrisa lamiendo sus cicatrices.

\- Eso espero o el resto de nuestra instancia aquí la pasaras inconsciente - dijo Batman antes de voltear su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

\- Al menos se han puesto de acuerdo y no han comenzado a pelear como salvajes - dijo Harley con una sonrisa en un intento de alivianar la presión que se sentía en ese lugar.

\- Un payaso y su arlequín, ambos psicópatas del mundo muggle y un hombre que se viste de murciélago ocultando su identidad protegiendo la ciudad de ellos, una vez mas se muestra cuán similares somos de los muggles - pensó el director a la vez que recordaba algunos casos parecidos en el mundo mágico mientras miraba a través de una ventana como el frio de la tarde golpeaba las ventanas.


	4. Arco: Batman - Harry Potter   Capitulo 4: Muggles entre magos.

** Arco: Batman - Harry Potter **

** Capitulo 4: Muggles entre magos. **

 

Fuera de la enfermería se encontraba la siguiente escena, la mayoría de los alumnos de las cuatro casas estaban a la espera de saber cómo se encontraban los ocupantes del avión, todos habían visto como había quedado la nave y sabían que caer a la altura que ellos lo hicieron y añadiendo el impacto que sufrieron no sería extraño que algo que hubiesen muerto, los tres se veían muy mal cuando el trió de oro los sacaron de entre los escombros.

Los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban intentando controlar la situación que había surgido en el lugar, Severus se acerco a Minerva una vez que pudo controlar a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin quienes eran liderados por Draco Malfoy, que al igual que todos los demás estaba allí con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación la cual no mostraba en absoluto.

Severus se acerco a la jefa de los leones que intentaba calmar a los miembros su casa liderados por Ginny, Neville, Lavander y Luna a pesar de ser de la casa de las águilas, todos querían saber que había sucedido con Harry, Ron y Hermione, tan solo les habían dicho a los tres que estaban ayudando en un rescate cosa que les preocupo al no saber de quién.

\- Minerva, tenemos que enviarlos a sus dormitorios o Poppy nos escuchara y nos echara mediante maleficios por armar tanto alboroto. - dijo Severus mirando a su alrededor.

\- Si, lo sé, pero tanto ellos como nosotros estamos preocupados por lo sucedido, Severus - contesto la jefa de los leones mirando a Snape que asintió levemente.

 - Estoy seguro que Albus hará algo para anunciarnos sobre la situación de ellos tres - comento Severus antes de girarse hacia la puerta de la enfermería que se abría antes revelar tanto al trió de Leones como a Albus que miraron sorprendidos la escena.

El trió de leones se acerco a Ginny y los demás que estaban algo impacientes por saber lo que había sucedido.

\- Que sucedió? - pregunto la pelirroja una vez que los tres llegaron a su lado.

\- Están bien, despertaron hace unos minutos. - contesto la castaña aliviando a quienes la escucharon.

\- Albus! - dijo en tanto la subdirectora mientras se acercaba con rapidez ante la mirada expectante del alumnado presente.

\- Están bien? - pregunto con preocupación haciendo sonreír levemente a Albus.

\- Si, los tres están bien, están despiertos… Niños, mañana al desayuno hare un anuncio por lo que les pediré a todos ustedes que se retiren de inmediato a sus salas comunes - dijo Albus alzando la voz para que todos los presentes lo escuchasen, luego de unos cuantos minutos y algunos a regañadientes salieron en dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes, quedando tan solo Severus y Albus en el lugar.

\- Realmente están bien? - pregunto de pronto el pelinegro

\- Si, hace unos cuantos minutos despertaron los tres, están conscientes de donde están y tengo certeza de que no revelaran nada luego de que se vayan - dijo Albus a la vez que se giraba hacia Severus.

\- Confías en lo que te hayan dicho? - pregunto con algo de desconfianza el jefe de las serpientes.

\- Dudo que hayan mentido y mas con lo que me he enterado - dijo el anciano director caminando hacia su despacho.

\- Y eso que seria exactamente? - pregunto con curiosidad el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Uno de ellos llevaba a los otros dos hasta un hospital psiquiátrico de donde se escaparon - respondió Albus dejando a Severus con una enorme impresión.

\- Un… psiquiátrico? eso quiere decir que tenemos a dos enfermos mentales? - pregunto con algo de preocupación por las acciones que pueden cometer.

\- No, Severus, ellos son psicópatas - dijo Albus con seriedad mientras se giraba a ver al pelinegro que no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.

\- Que… que has…? - pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Solo conozco el nombre de la chica en cuanto de los otros dos solo se sus apodos, Harleen Quinzel alias Harley Quinn, la arlequín del Joker y Batman, este último es el guardián de la ciudad de donde provienen y los otros dos psicópatas más temidos de la ciudad, Joker solo asesina porque lo cree divertido es por eso que en cada una de sus víctimas deja una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Sin embargo, no han tenido reparos en revelarme eso, Joker dejo muy en claro que no atacara a nadie que esté dentro de este castillo dejando conforme a Batman. Al parecer nuestro joven payaso siempre cumple su palabra, además esta Harley junto a el por lo que puedo asegurar que no hará nada a parte de reír como desquiciado por el castillo, creo que hasta a los fantasmas les dará algo de miedo la risa del Joker - dijo con algo de diversión en lo ultimo intentando a su vez que Severus saliese del estado de shock en que se encontraba.

\- Albus, el castillo está lleno de niños de 11 a 17 años, lo recuerdas, no es así? - pregunto con el seño fruncido el profesor.

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente Severus, confía en mí cuando te digo que ellos no harán nada malo dentro del castillo - dijo Albus con firmeza recordando las palabras que le dijo Joker antes de que saliese de la enfermería " _Señor Dumbledore, si necesita algo de mi tan solo pídalo, soy un hombre que respeta lo que han hecho por el, además de ser alguien que cumple su palabra_ " - _tan solo espero que sea así_ \- pensó Albus antes de caminar hacia su despacho seguido por Severus que al parecer no estaba muy convencido.

\----------------------------ooooooooooo--------------------------------

\- Bien, eso es todo - dijo Poppy con una sonrisa al terminar de vendar las heridas que tenía el Joker a un costado.

\- Gracias - dijo Joker apenas audiblemente.

Harley observaba al Joker con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia de primera mano que el Joker no se dejaba tocar más de lo necesario y más si es alguien que el no conocía por completo, su infancia fue lo que lo hizo de aquella manera por los constantes abusos de parte de su padre. Su madre incluso dio su vida aquel día que el Joker recibió aquella cicatriz la cual  cada día le recordaba la muerte de su madre - _Es cierto cuando dicen que hay encuentros que dejan marcas…. Joker debe de haberse dado cuenta que nuestra llegada hasta aquí no fue por nada_ \- pensó la rubia mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente hasta encontrándose con la mirada burlona del peli verde.

\- Que sucede, Harl?

\- No es nada, tan solo pensaba la razón por la que llegamos aquí - dijo Harley atrayendo la atención de Madame Pomfrey que la escucho.

\- Dices que su llegada hasta aquí no fue casualidad? - pregunto con extrañez la enfermera de la escuela.

\- Nada es casualidad, Madame, eso me ha quedado muy claro durante años - dijo el príncipe del crimen con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez tengas razón querido - dijo Poppy pensativa.

\- Son unos tarados - susurro Batman mientras miraba el techo

\- _Realmente no se lleva con ellos_ \- pensó la enfermera suspirando mentalmente.

\- Unos tarados con sentido del humor - dijeron ambos a la vez comenzando a reir ante la mirada atónita de la mujer delante de ellos.

\- _Pero ellos voltean la sequedad de Batman_ \- pensó una vez mas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro una vez que se encamino para curar al hombre murciélago.

\--------o--------------o-----------o-----------o------------o---------o----------o-----------o

En cuanto Hermione y los demás llegaron a la sala común inmediatamente fueron asaltados con las preguntas de Ginny, Neville y los demás.

\- Vamos cuéntenos algo! - dijeron Neville y Ginny a la vez.

\- Pero que es lo que quieren saber? - pregunto el oji verde con exasperación.

 - Quienes son? De donde vienen? - pregunto con apuro mientras se trababa al hacer las preguntas  la más pequeña de los Weasley.

\- Haber Ginny tranquila, solo conocemos el nombre de uno de ellos, la chica, su nombre Harleen alias Harley, de los chicos tan solo conocemos sus alias que son el Joker que al parecer es el novio de Harley y Batman un hombre que resguarda la ciudad muggle de donde vienen los tres - Contesto la castaña intentando calmar un poco los ánimos de la pelirroja y de los demás miembros de la casa de los leones que escuchaban atentos las palabras que decía de su prefecta.

\- Y como es que llegaron hasta aquí? - pregunto Colin con curiosidad colocándose al lado de su hermano.

\- Pues… se estrellaron - dijo de pronto Ron logrando un suspiro de cansancio de todos los presentes.

\- Eso lo sabemos, tarado. - contesto Dean ganándose una mala mirada de Lavander que retomo la palabra antes de que insultaran al moreno.

\- Cariño sabemos que se han estrellado pero lo que queremos saber es porque se estrellaron.

\- Joker y Batman estuvieron peleando mientras Harley intentaba retener el control del avión. - Contesto el oji verde mirando a su alrededor y mirando de reojo a Ron que estaba sonrojado.

\- Peleando? en pleno vuelo? - pregunto Neville con sorpresa.

\- Es que están locos? - pregunto  Ginny tras la pregunta de Longbottom.

\- Pues no por nada Joker y Harley se escaparon del asilo mental, no? - pregunto Ron lo más bajo posible pero fue imposible, aquello fue escuchado por todos los presentes cuando se sepulto un gran silencio tras las preguntas de Ginny y Neville.

\- Que? - pregunto Ginny acercándose a su hermano.

\- Ron - dijeron los otros dos miembros del trió de oro con cansancio al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

Ron miraba el rostro teñido de sorpresa y angustia de su hermana y los presentes, miro a Hermione que se había golpeado levemente la frente con la palma derecha de su mano y a Harry que suspiro colocando una pequeña sonrisa incomoda - _Rayos, hable demasiado_ \- pensó antes de darse cuenta como los leones preguntaban sin cesar sobre los tres muggles que desde ese día habitaban entre ellos.

 


	5. Arco: Batman - Harry Potter  Capitulo 5: Anuncios al desayuno.

** Arco: Batman - Harry Potter **

** Capitulo 5: Anuncios al desayuno. **

A la mañana siguiente los ánimos de los leones no se habían esfumado en absoluto, desde que habían escuchado a través del menor de los Weasley que dos de ellos eran residentes de un asilo mental, comenzó una gran discusión por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor por querer saber más sobre ellos, luego de que pasara la media noche la castaña comenzó a amenazar con bajar puntos y traer a la profesora McGonnagal si es que no se iban a dormir de inmediato.

De esta forma,  a la mañana siguiente los leones llegaron al gran comedor con ansias de saber por la propia boca de su director lo que había sucedido y sobre quienes eran realmente las personas que estaban en la enfermería.

El trió de oro llego al gran comedor dispuestos a desayunar para comenzar un nuevo día de clases ante el pesar de Ron, al traspasar las puertas del gran comedor los tres observaron como todos los miembros que de la casa de los leones, incluyéndolos, y como el resto de las otras tres casas estaban todos presentes, los leones que estaban sentados estaban esperando ansiosos la presencia del director, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Ginny y Neville que parecían más ansiosos de lo que ya estaban la noche anterior, en cuanto la castaña se sentó al lado de la pelirroja apareció el director junto a los tres nuevos miembros que comenzaron a habitar el castillo, los tres estaban siendo ayudados por Severus, Poppy y el mismo director.

En cuanto los ayudaron a sentarse tres puestos libres de la mesa de los profesores, Albus se acerco al pódium para decir lo que muchos estaban esperando desde el día anterior.

\- Buenos días, queridos niños, como bien les dije ayer fuera de la enfermería hoy les daría un importante anuncio. - comenzó a decir el director ante la mirada expectante del alumnado. - Ayer durante las horas de la tarde ocurrió un terrible accidente como todos ustedes saben, se estrello un avión, un artefacto muggle con tres personas dentro de el, gracias a Merlin los tres están con vida y están recuperándose como bien pueden ver. No quiero ocultarles cosas por lo que se los presentare - dijo antes de acercarse a la rubia que sonreía con algo de cansancio - Ella es Harleen Quinzel.

\- Un gusto, pero llámenme Harley, todos lo hacen - dijo la ex psiquiatra de Arkham pasando su mirada levemente desquiciada por las cuatro casas.

Albus se acerco al payaso que se lamia la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa con una mirada levemente desquiciante - El, es Joker - dijo el anciano colocando una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe del crimen de Gotham

\- Un gusto - dijo con una mezcla de suavidad y oscuridad que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran a excepción de Harley que lo miro alzando una ceja algo molesta - Lo siento, es inevitable jajaja - dijo el peli verde al ver la acción de Harley.

\- Descuida - dijo el director acercándose al murciélago que tenia la mirada algo perdida y dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro - El, es Batman - al escuchar su nombre el hombre murciélago tan solo asintió suavemente en modo de saludo.

Albus se separo del caballero nocturno y se dirigió nuevamente al pódium para poder decir - Espero que todos ustedes sean amables con nuestros visitantes para que se adapten al ambiente del castillo mientras dure su recuperación y logren reparar el avión, de acuerdo, jóvenes? - pregunto el director mirando las cuatro casas en especial la de las serpientes que miraban fijamente a su jefe de casa que asentía ante las palabras del anciano.

\- Si, director! - exclamaron las cuatro casas al conjunto.

Severus suspiro mentalmente con algo de tranquilidad, sabía que su casa podría ser la mas problemática de todas, aun asi no podía dejar que los chicos que estaban a su cargo muriesen con una sonrisa en su rostro por culpa de la discriminación que las serpientes profesaban. - _Tal vez, esto sea bueno para que puedan observar que los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros y dejen de lado esos estúpidos estigmas que les imponen muchos de los estúpidos de sus padres_ \- pensó mientras pasaba la mirada por las jóvenes serpientes _\- Quizás Nott y Zabinni les ayude a superar esas cosas, son los único que no han hecho caso a las enseñanzas de sus padres._

\------o-------------o-----------------o--------------o-------------o

Los leones escuchaban atentos las palabras del director, muchos voltearon hacia Ron que había volteado el rostro avergonzado por haber anunciado algo que el director no había dicho en aquel momento, el pelirrojo guio su mirada hacia su novia que estaba mirando a todos lo que estaban fulminando con la mirada al menor de los Weasley.

\- _Me he salvado_ \- pensó Ron antes de sonreírle a Lavander que le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Esto es extraño - dijo el ojiverde para que solo lo escuchasen los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Lavander.

\- De que hablas, hermano? - pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

\- El profesor Snape apoyo al profesor Dumbledore para que los Slytherin aceptaran lo que había pedido.

\- Pues no lo encuentro algo muy extraño Harry, después de todo la seguridad de todo el castillo depende de que Joker mantenga su palabra - dijo la castaña sirviéndose un café.

\- Aun no entiendo, Joker parece ser un maniático pero he sentido este tipo de locura antes - dijo la menor de los Weasley mirando de reojo como Joker comía entre risas junto a su arlequín.

\- En quien la has sentido, Ginny? - pregunto Neville con curiosidad al igual que el resto de los chicos.

\- En Bellatrix - contesto de inmediato la leona más pequeña del grupo.

\- C-Como? - pregunto Lavander estremeciéndose al recordar las palabras de sus amigos y novio al conocer meses atrás a la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

\- Joker desprende el mismo tipo de locura psicópata que Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque diferente a su vez, no lo entiendo - dijo la pelirroja revolviendo su café.

La castaña suspiro mentalmente mientras daba un sorbo de café antes de tomar la palabra y decirles en medio de un susurro - El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que no dijéramos esto, pero tantas especulaciones que han hecho puede que la verdad salga a la luz de forma repentina y descontrolada… Joker y Harley si desprenden el mismo tipo de locura que Lestrange, ambos son psicópatas del mundo muggle pero no discriminan como lo hacen los mortifagos son totalmente diferentes, es más, estando dentro de la enfermería ambos nos agradecieron que los salvamos y nos prometieron en especial al director que no atacarían a nadie del castillo y antes de que digas algo Ginny, si, de alguna manera creo en la palabra de aquel payaso, siento de alguna manera que cumplirá su palabra - dijo la castaña dejando boquiabiertos a los tres chicos que no sabían que había pasado horas atrás y a sus dos mejores amigos sonrientes de orgullo.

Ginny guio su mirada desde la castaña hasta el Joker que comía una tostada con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el payaso lamia la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, de pronto sus miradas se encontraron y el payaso le sonrió sin disimulo alguno antes de que se girara hacia Harley que estaba haciendo jugarretas con los cubiertos. - _Que es lo que sucederá de hoy en adelante?_ \- pensó la pelirroja mirando el techo encantado de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

  
**Capitulo 6: Jugarretas en DCAO.**

**Una semana después.**

  
Los días pasaron con la tranquilidad que se acostumbraba en el castillo, Joker y Harley se veían fuera de la enfermería tan solo a las horas de la comida a pesar de que ambos salían con permiso de Madame Pomfrey a las horas en que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase. Ambos arlequines estaban se acostumbraron con gran rapidez al ambiente que emanaba el castillo, Batman en cambio buscaba la forma de poder sanarse de la forma más rápida posible con el solo fin de salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

\- Madame! - grito el Joker como un pequeño niño rebosante de energía.

\- Que sucede, cielo? - pregunto con suavidad mientras revisaba el inventario de pociones que tenia para la enfermería.

\- Harley y yo iremos a dar una vuelta - dijo el príncipe del crimen levantándose de la cama y acercándose hacia Harley que se colocaba las botas.

\- Esta bien, tan solo tengan cuidado y no se acerquen a Peeves! - dijo la enfermera mirando a los payasos que asintieron sumamente divertidos.

**Flash Back.**

**Dos días atrás**

Joker y Harley vagaban por el castillo con resguardo de Albus que minutos atrás se había ofrecido el darles un recorrido por los terrenos de la escuela, al pasar por uno de los salones que se encontraba totalmente vacío, escucharon una risa estridente, bastante parecida a la del Joker solo que más molesta y sin maldad en ella.

\- Un fantasma - dijeron con asombro ambos payasos del mal asomándose por la puerta ante la mirada divertida del director.

\- Es Peeves, un fantasma bastante travieso - revelo el director atrayendo la atención del polgereist.

\- Ah! pero si es el director jajaja que tenemos aquí? no son los que se estrellaron cerca del lago? - pregunto el fantasma con un tono bastante molesto, el mismo que usaba en los alumnos con el fin de molestarlos.

\- Ellos mismos - dijeron al unisonó los payasos con una sonrisa rebosante.

\- Oh, no, por favor no simpaticen - dijo el director un poco pálido al ver como los tres comenzaban a gritarse estupideces.

**Fin Flash Back**

En cuanto salieron de la enfermería se toparon con un grupo de alumnos liderados por un profesor mientras se dirigían hacia los terrenos del castillo a paso firme.

\- Ese… no es Severus? - pregunto con curiosidad la arlequín.

\- Eh? - dijo algo despistado el payaso ya que miraba en sentido contrario en búsqueda del travieso fantasma.

\- Que al parecer Severus va con un grupo de estudiantes a los jardines de la escuela - dijo Harley simplificando las cosas.

\- Ahhh, si, es cierto - dijo el peli verde mirando hacia donde Severus iba liderando el grupo 

\- Oye, Harl - dijo el Joker con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Si, pastelito? - pregunto con suavidad la rubia mientras alzaba una ceja algo desconfiada 

\- Vamos a ver qué es lo que va a hacer - dijo lleno de diversión mirando a Harley que se le ilumino la mirada mientras asentía con una rapidez enérgica.

* * *

 

Severus guio al grupo de sexto año hasta los jardines de la escuela para una clase con más libertad, desde hace días que ha estado inquieto luego de las visitas que el mismo hizo a la enfermería junto a Albus para poder conocer a los payasos y al murciélago.

Aquel payaso irradiaba una locura extraordinaria no cabía duda de que si algo le molestaba el castillo caería sus pies y nadie podría evitarlo, aquel hombre podría ser igual o más peligroso que el señor tenebroso.

\- Bien, divídanse en parejas y practiquen hechizos no verbales, han entendido? - Pregunto Severus con solemnidad mientras miraba a cada uno de sus estudiantes con seriedad.

\- Si, profesor Snape - dijeron todos al unisonó antes de separarse en parejas de sus respectivas casas.

Harry hizo pareja junto a Ron en cuanto Lavander comenzó a decirle al menor de los Weasley que a pesar de ser una simple práctica no estaría dispuesta a lanzarle hechizos, por lo que Hermione que en ese instante que estaba conformando pareja con el oji verde, ambos decidieron separarlos para no tener que escucharlos, por ello la castaña le tomo el brazo de la rubia llevándosela a rastras de ese lugar antes de que Ron comenzara a replicar sus palabras, que Severus le descuente puntos por ser infantiles y de paso evitar que los de la casa de la serpiente se burlaran de ellos por discutir por semejantes cosas.

De esta forma, el resto de los leones se conformaron de la siguiente manera, Dean hizo pareja junto a Seamus como era la costumbre si era por elección propia y Parvati con Neville que había comenzado a suspirar con algo de intranquilidad por no ser tan hábil a la hora de hacer un conjuro.

Por otro lado, el grupo que estaba conformado por las serpientes realizaron los siguientes emparejamientos, Draco se emparejo con Blaise, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras que Theo se fue junto a una malhumorada Pansy Parkinson que a toda costa quería ser la pareja de Draco, pero de todas maneras se sintió librada de tener que escuchar las insistencias por parte de Millicent que en ese instante estaba comenzando a hacer la practica junto a Crabbe por la falta a clases de parte de Goyle al enfermarse del estomago, de esta forma Tracy al escuchar las instrucciones de Severus se emparejo con rapidez con Daphne la mayor de las hermanas Greengans, las cuales intentaban al igual que Pansy liberarse de las insistencias de Millicent.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de una tranquila practica cuando a Hermione se le acercaron por detrás con una enorme rapidez mientras la levantaban del piso provocando un grito lleno de sorpresa que hizo que el resto de los chicos se voltearan a ver lo qué había sucedido, Lavander no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia que se había acercado con gran sigilo a la castaña mientras la abrazaba con gran efusividad. 

\- Harley? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña al voltearse una vez que escucho una risa que provenía detrás de ella.

\- Hola Hermione - dijo sin dejar de reír la rubia.

\- Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en enfermería? - pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia que sonreía sin preocupaciones.

\- Ahhh, eso!... Madame Pomfrey nos dejo salir un rato por lo que vine a ver junto a Joker que estaban haciendo - contesto de inmediato la arlequín mientras le hacía señas a Lavander para que se acercara.

\- Ya veo, pero no deberías estar aquí, estamos en medio de una clase y el profesor Snape se va a enfadar si nos encuentra sin estar haciendo lo que nos ordeno - dijo la castaña con rapidez mientras buscaba al jefe de la casa de las serpientes con la mirada para encontrarlo al lado del Joker el cual estaba revolviendo el cabello de Draco ante la mirada divertida de Blaise.

\- Que rayos…? - se pregunto la castaña con gran sorpresa al encontrar a su profesor intentando detener al payaso.

\- Entonces, que haces Severus? - pregunto el Joker mientras daba vueltas entre Draco y Blaise.

\- Estoy haciendo una clase, Joker, además no deberías estar fuera de la enfermería - dijo el ojinegro mirando al payaso que rio levemente.

\- Tranquilo, salimos con permiso de Madame Pomfrey, además estábamos caminando por allí y nos pidió no acércanos a Peeves, pero si quieres nos vamos - dijo el príncipe del crimen con una sonrisa ladeada al ver la reacción de Severus al escuchar el nombre de Peeves en medio de su explicación.

\- Esta bien, pueden quedarse, pero no interrumpan a los niños mientras están practicando - dijo Severus con el seño levemente fruncido mientras observaba como el peli verde sonreía abiertamente al lograr su objetivo.

\- Claro!... Harley! ven, vamos a sentaros bajo un árbol! - grito de un extremo a otro el payaso logrando que Harley se separara de las chicas mientras daba pequeños saltos.

\- Entonces es por eso que Albus nos pidió ayer que vigilara que Peeves no se acercara a la enfermería - pensó Severus mientras retomaba se alejaba de Draco que se acomodaba el cabello ante las burlas de Theo y Blaise.

A los pocos minutos paso algo similar a lo que había sucedido antes solo que esta vez Harley abrazo a Severus que suspiro con cansancio al darse cuenta de que debió llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato, el Joker mientras tanto se acerco para ver más de cerca lo que estaba haciendo Daphne y Tracy, mientras estas se reían de las cosas que Joker jugarretas del Joker. Severus se dio cuenta de que la presencia de ambos payasos alteraba la clase, aun así no podría imaginar las consecuencias que hubiese pasado si se hubieran encontrado con Peeves.

El resto de la clase paso de la misma manera, con las jugarretas de ambos payasos distrayendo a los leones y serpientes de lo que estaban haciendo, cosa que hizo Severus decidiera bajar puntos a escondidas a ambas casas, además decirle a Albus y Poppy que encerraran a ambos payasos en las mazmorras.


	7. Arco: Batman - Harry Potter  // Capitulo 7: Bruce Wayne

** Arco: Batman - Harry Potter **

** Capitulo 7: Bruce Wayne **

Una vez que Severus escucho desde los labios del príncipe del crimen el nombre de Peeves, supo de inmediato que no debía de dejar que ninguno de los dos payasos solos en ningún momento, por lo que una vez que la clase acabo decidió llevarlos el mismo hasta la enfermería.

En cuanto llego al lugar se percato de que hombre murciélago no se encontraba por ningún lado, con curiosidad el pelinegro se acerco hacia Madame Pomfrey que ordenaba el estante lleno de pomadas y pociones que tenia a disposición de la enfermeria.

\- Poppy, donde esta Batman? - pregunto Severus llegando al lado de la mujer que se giro con un libro entre sus brazos.

\- Esta en la oficina de Albus - respondió mientras veía de reojo al Joker que saltaba sobre la camilla en la que Batman dormía.

Severus se giro al ver como Poppy negaba con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de diversión y cansancio, encontrándose con la misma escena que la enfermera -  _Pero que rayos?_  - se pregunto mientras se acercaba al payaso que seguía saltando ante las risas de la rubia.

\- Baja de ahí, Joker - ordeno Severus con el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que Joker no hizo caso e hizo que Severus se enfadase.

\- Tranquilo Severus… Joker podrías bajar de la camilla te puedes hacer daño - dijo con suavidad la enfermera logrando de inmediato que el payaso le hiciera caso mientras asentía a regañadientes y logrando una burla de parte de su arlequín.

\- Entonces, donde está el murciélago, Madame? - pregunto la rubia mientras el Joker se colocaba la gabardina que había dejado en el suelo antes de comenzar a saltar sobre la cama.

\- En la oficina del director - contesto mirando a Harley que asentía con lentitud mientras sonreía.

-  _Para que iría Batman hasta la oficina de Albus?_  - se pregunto Severus mientras observaba como Poppy arreglaba la corbata del payaso que sonreía con locura.

\- Bien, todo listo, esta noche puedes mudarte hasta la habitación que te hemos asignado cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw - dijo Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Albus, eso será de gran ayuda - dijo Bruce mientras veía de reojo la máscara que estaba entre sus manos.

\- No es nada, es completamente comprensible el que no puedas estar con tu mascara puesta las veinticuatro horas.

\- Es incomodo el tener que dormir con la máscara puesta, si me hubiese estrellado solo no estaría en esta posición.

\- Tantos problemas ocasionaría que Joker y Harley se enteren de tu identidad, Bruce? - pregunto Albus con gran curiosidad.

\- De por si es inquietante el saber que están armando Caos, asesinando y destruyendo lo que ellos mismos crean en Gotham, pero si llegan a saber de mi identidad no solo yo estaría en problemas, también hay personas a quien quiero proteger - dijo mientras pensaba en Dick, Alfred, Lucius y muchos otros con los que tiene conexión.

\- Entiendo…. pero una pregunta, porque un murciélago? - pregunto mientras señalaba el símbolo dorado que tenia grabado en su pecho.

\- Desde niño me atemorizan y quería dar el mismo sentimiento de miedo a quienes dañan a los habitantes de Gotham y a la ciudad misma, ellos me reconocen como el caballero nocturno imponiendo aunque sea un poco de respeto entre ellos.

\- Es interesante sin duda, jamás había oído de semejante ciudad a pesar de haber ido muchas veces al mundo muggle, sin embargo, el saber que hay personas no mágicas que se identifican con nosotros es de gran inspiración para poder acabar con la guerra que se quiere iniciar. - dijo algo cabizbajo el director mientras observaba de reojo el diario de Tom el cual tenía en su interior una reliquia familiar para Voldemort, un segundo Horrocrux, la cual el mismo destruyo momentos antes de caer en tentación.

\- Madame Pomfrey me comento algo al respecto, hay muchos hombres como Voldemort en el mundo no mágico, a pesar de que presentan de formas distintas y con ideales muy diferentes. - pensó mientras recordaba a Bane y sobre todo a Ra's Al Ghul.

\- Hay muchos tipos de personas en ambos mundos Bruce, lo que si es cierto que nosotros debemos de mantener el equilibrio para ellos no destruyan lo que hemos podido realizar junto a muchas otras personas y con gran esfuerzo - dijo Albus levantándose de su asiento caminando hacia su Fenix que se encontraba examinando al hombre de negro que se encontraba sentado.

-  _Eso es muy cierto, Ra's siempre quiere eliminar el mal de las ciudades pero el mal para el no es el mismo mal que para mí, Joker tan solo quiere eliminar gente por diversión, Dos Caras quiere vengarse por la muerte de Rachael, Jason eliminar a los villanos como uno, después de su resurrección su mente quedo dañada, quizás fue por todo lo que Joker le hizo sufrir_  - pensaba Bruce mientras observaba como Albus acariciaba al Fénix con gran cariño.

\- Bruce, una vez que estés recuperado al cien por ciento, te enseñare una habitación especial, la cual estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte para reconstruir tu avión - dijo Albus con una sonrisa paternal y logrando a su vez sorprender al murciélago.

\- E-Esta bien - dijo recordando la sonrisa de su difunto padre.

Albus asiento con ánimo antes de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina, Bruce se coloco una vez más la máscara antes de levantarse del asiento mientras observaba como Severus ingresaba a la habitación.

\- Severus, hijo, que te trae por aquí? - pregunto Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vine a verificar si no necesitabas algo, además me entere también que Madame Pomfrey trajo a Batman hasta aquí y pensé si podía ayudar en algo mas - dijo el pelinegro con solemnidad.

\- Pues si, sería de gran ayuda que llevaras a Batman hasta su nueva habitación, y antes de que digas algo Severus, tan solo puedo decirte que Batman tiene que quitarse la máscara de vez en cuando, en cuanto regreses necesito que traigas a los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

\- Para que requieres a los prefectos, Albus? - pregunto el jefe de Slytherin con curiosidad.

\- Ya te enteraras - dijo Albus con una sonrisa que hizo sospechar a Severus sobre la nueva idea que se le vino a la mente al anciano.


	8. Chapter 8

** Capitulo 7.5: Jack Napier **

**POV Jack**

Quizás para algunas personas el escribir tanto en un día puede ser muy agotador pero para mí es bastante divertido, quiero que las personas de las demás generaciones conozcan la gran historia de nuestros antepasados.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que somos una familia demasiado grande y que nosotros nos hemos criado escuchando las aventuras de nuestros abuelos hace que todo esto que escriba sea demasiado, bueno les colocare un ejemplo, uno de mis abuelos es un payaso además de ser un asesino en serie y el hombre más buscado por toda la ciudad de Gotham incluso hasta estos días su nombre enmarca terror, su esposa, mi abuela, es una heroína de Guerra, una mujer bastante poderosa, incluso podría decir que es la mujer más fuerte de toda la liga, sin embargo a pesar de eso todos mis abuelos son muy fuertes, eso es lo interesante, como mis padres hace cinco años han tomado la posición de todo con el fin de que todos descansen de las guerras y las batallas que vivieron, nuestros padres nos han contado todas las aventuras que la primera generación ha vivido, aventuras que aún persisten si me atrevo decir…  aventuras que yo también quiero tener cuando tenga la edad suficiente para hacerlo.

Fin POV Jack.

\- Jack - llamo un hombre de cabello verde y  con los ojos color miel a la vez que entraba a la habitación en la el Joven que se encontraba mientras se acercaba con un  gran mazo colgando sobre su espalda.

\- Papá - Contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento y miraba al peli verde.

\- jajaja...hijo, cuantas veces te he dicho tanto a ti y como a tus hermanos que no me llamen de esa forma?  - dijo con gran diversión el mayor de los dos.

\- Muchas veces… Papá  - dijo sonriendo a la vez que contestaba con simpleza el Joven Napier.

\- Porque solamente no me dices Joe - dijo el peli verde con una enorme sonrisa marcada por una antigua cicatriz.

\- Pues lamento desilusionarte pero no hare tal cosa - contesto el joven con firmeza .

\- Jajaja..  está bien, está bien ... aun así, recuerda el legado de los Napier... cuando cumplas tus dieciocho años obtendrás una sonrisa aun mas grande - dijo con orgullo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa.

\- Un legado? es en serio?... Creo que es una estupidez el llevar una sonrisa marcada - susurro desanimado el joven rubio.

\- Si, es un legado que tu abuelo ha dejado. Me hizo esta sonrisa en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho años, bueno debo admitir que fue un alivio el que mamá interviniera para evitar que Samantha lo asesinara como había planeado, no creo que tu tía hubiese podido cargar con aquel peso  - dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- Papá, Jamás me has contado cómo es que mi abuelo obtuvo su cicatriz en el rostro - pregunto con algo de confusión el rubio mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Bueno, esa es una historia no es muy agradable, Jakie quizás te la cuente otro día cuando este con todos tus hermanos. - contesto Joseph con algo diversión en su voz.

\- Si - contesto el oji azul con algo de resignación.

\- Bien... a lo que he venido - dijo mientras acercaba  una silla y se sentaba a un lado del joven mientras leía levemente el titulo de la historia que su hijo estaba escribiendo, sonrió lleno de orgullo antes de decirle - Jack Napier Potter, es cierto que eres novio de Hitsugime? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Jack  al escuchar la pregunta de su padre se sonrojo asintiendo levemente antes de decir - Pero no es incesto.

\- Que? por supuesto que no, Jack! en qué diablos estas pensando?... si bien es cierto se han criado como hermanos al igual que nosotros no quiere decir que ustedes sean hermanos, así que tranquilízate porque no es incesto.

\- Pero al parecer todos los de mi generación lo saben y a pesar de saberlo algunos no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos.

\- Es obvio que no reaccionaran bien si son sus hermanos, a todos los varones de la liga nos criaron con la única visión de proteger a nuestras hermanas y novias, a pesar de que ellas se puedan defender. - contesto  el oji miel en un intento de alivianar  el asunto.

\- Lo se.... pero es que yo... - dijo Jack antes de ser interrumpido por su padre.

\- Pero nada, Jack, tan solo tienes que demostrar que eres digno para proteger a Hitsugime, asi tus cuñados sobreprotectores aceptaran el hecho de que su hermana está saliendo contigo. Jack a pesar de lo que diré que no viene al caso ten el valor de hacerlo tienes el honor de ser nieto de dos héroes de guerra como también poderosos guerreros Hermione Granger de Napier y Harry Potter además de los dos psicópatas más buscados en el mundo, Jack Napier, Harleen Quinzel  de Potter, aunque ninguno de ellos hubiese querido verte de esta forma y además se avergonzarían de la forma en que te estoy aconsejando mientras los menciono - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón...  tengo que demostrar que puedo proteger a Hitsugime- dijo el rubio con una enorme  sonrisa renovada.

\- Asi se habla, Hijo - dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y mirar directamente a los ojos de su hijo - es hora de que bajemos, luego puedes sigues escribiendo... La primera generación junto a cada uno de los líderes requieren de nuestra presencia - dijo Joseph mientras se  encaminaba hacia la salida.

\- De todos nosotros? - pregunto el joven rubio mientras funcia el seño.

\- Si, al parecer un ataque simultaneo a varios mundos… y al parecer también desde los paralelum - dijo saliendo dejando al joven boquiabierto.

\- Porque ellos habrían de aliarse nuevamente con los miembros del paralelum del odio? - se pregunto a la vez que tomaba su espada y salía del lugar aun sorprendido.


End file.
